


An Inevitable Fuckup

by DominikaDecember



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Firefighter Derek, Firefighters, I don't like Scott, M/M, Retail, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is a shitty friend, Slow Build, after college, all hales alive, erica is rlly good friends with stiles, in that time when you're like in your 20s but dunno what to do, inspired by rain by the script, inspired by the duff, multi chapter fic, sales assistant stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: Stiles is stuck. His job is a dead end, no money for college meant he was not leaving Beacon Hills any time soon, his best friend was a dick but what else is new? And all of the sudden the hot firefighter who he crushed on back in high school is starting to pay attention to him.





	An Inevitable Fuckup

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who have stuck with me even though I have multiple unfinished WIP you'll recognise my writing style, I want to keep it a short fic with as little heartache as it is possible but hey! Anything could happen. Love you all. Thanks for reading and I hope that you will all have magic cookies.

“I’m scared. Constantly scared that I’m going to fuck this up.” Stiles says looking at the sky. Scott is off somewhere with Malia. Allison was the only one left from their group of friends next to him and that was only because she was too nice to walk away when someone needed to talk. “Like my dad. My dad is the nicest guy ever. He’s an awesome dad. Likes too much salt but he is awesome. But when I talk to him about what I’m scared off he just says he’s proud of me and that I will be fine.” Stiles sighed. “I know I will be fine, I just want someone to acknowledge that I’m scared and you know. I just want to not fuck up but it’s inevitable.” He hiccuped. “An inevitable fuckup. That’s like…. the best description of my life.” Allison took away his last beer. 

“You gonna keep on piling up on yourself or do you want me to cheer you up?” She asked pouring the beer onto the ground. It was a mixed smell of dirt and liquor. 

“Cheer me up, Ally A!” Stiles yelled into the sky trying to think of what wet dirt and spilled beer reminded him of. 

“Scott is the slut of the group.” She grinned at him feeling very satisfied with herself. Stiles could not resist grinning back. 

“He is the slut of the group. Mission accomplished, Ally A!” 

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

“You’re dressed all fancy.” Erica said as she slipped into Stiles’ room. He was trying to pick out some good clothes for the dumb award ceremony his dad was going to. It actually wasn’t dumb. He was very proud of his father and he was very sure that Sheriff Stilinski ought to win all the awards. He did not like the fact that he was being forced into accompanying his father. When Claudia Stilinski was alive she paraded proudly around her husband at those gatherings. But Stiles did not have the grace of his mother nor the want of hers to present his father as if he was the grand prize in Beacon Hills. 

“Reyes, you know how you used to not even speak to me? Let’s go back to that and you get out of my room.” She leered as he unbuttoned the pink shirt. He didn’t like it, it was something he should wear to rodeo not an award ceremony. “Pass me the grey.” She delicately put the shirt on his shoulders.

“I need a favour, Batman.” Erica purred and batted her eyelashes. 

“I need you to get your claws off me.” She retracted her fingers but did not move away. He leer got even bigger. 

“You are so witty. But I think you’ll want to help me out.” He raised an eyebrow. “I need you to give my number to a certain firefighter who will be at the thing.”

“You don’t need my help to hook up with Vernon Boyd.” Her fingers made their way around his collar helping him tie his tie. Only, she was more focused on squeezing it around his neck to the point where he was gasping for air. 

“Listen you little wench. Your pal Scotty was the one who ruined my first meeting with the most incredible human being and you’re going to pay for it.” He reached out and grabbed onto her hair, pulling as hard as he could so she’d let go. 

And that was how they ended up rolling down the stairs, trying to rip each other apart whilst John Stilinski stood naked in the living room staring at two identical suits. 

“Melissa said to go with the charcoal one.” He said in a desperate tone. Stiles kicked Erica in the stomach but she latched onto his leg and started to drag him into the kitchen along with the carpet. 

“What’s the problem? DIE YOU SCUM!” She screamed and jumped on Stiles’ back. He yelled as her nails made her way into his skin. 

“I DON’T KNOW WHICH ONE IS CHARCOAL!” The Sheriff yelled, sounding even more desperate than before. Stiles elbowed the blonde in her left breast and she backed away in pain with a scowl on her face. 

“Stay off me.” Stiles ordered as he crawled backwards to the living room, his eyes on the suits for a second before back on Erica. “The one on the left, dad.” 

“Oh.” Was his father’s response. 

“Look, it’s not my fault that Scott ruined your whatever.” He breathed to the blonde. 

“He pointed at my ass and said ‘you’re on your period, that’s so gross’ because my blood was bleeding through my pad and clothes. You're responsible for him. That's what you signed up for when you claimed him to be your best friend."

"Your reasoning is dumb as fuck." Stiles spat at her and cringed at his torn up shirt. "Boyd likes you no matter what." She didn't respond to that and chose to sulk on the kitchen floor. "Reyes, I'm not playing cupid." She crossed her arms. "Jesus! Do you want to come to this thing?" That elicited a reaction from both his father and the blonde.

"Fuck yes!"

"No way in hell." John Stilinski looked over his shoulder. "I'm not having you two rip each other apart in front of my public and higher ups." Erica stuck out her bottom lip and her eyes shimmered with tears. 

"But I would be really good. And it would mean so much to me, Sheriff." John didn't seem to want to budge and whilst the two had a staring contest, Stiles decided to haul ass and change into something that wasn't shredded.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

"Isn't it weird?" Stiles asked Isaac who was busy licking his ice cream spoon. 

"Whut?" Isaac asked in that not really caring way that was very Isaac when it came to Stiles.

"How you can start out a day great but a few hours later you want to cry yourself to death?" Stiles stared at the room in front of him. His dad was smiling and shaking everyone's hands with the adult seriousness Stiles would never rise up to. 

"Uh." Isaac turned his head to look at him. "Pretty sure that's one of the signs of depression, dude."

"Huh." Was all that Stiles said. The awards ceremony hadn't started yet, instead focused on having dinner first. It had something to do with the fact that the mayor's office booked the room for longer than it was meant to and the money was non-refundable. So an administration screw up prolonged it all. 

Stiles' eyes rested on the firefighters table where Erica sat instead of Isaac. She convinced the poor boy to swap. Or bribed. Stiles was fuzzy on the details. All he knew was that Derek Hale was sitting at that table with an easy smile as Boyd non-reacted to Erica's advances. 

"Do you think I'll ever get one like him?" Stiles sighed, his eyes on the Hale gentleman. Laura Hale flounced into the room with a spring in her step. No one could miss her because of the dress she was wearing. 80s taffata, shoulder pads, neon pink and high as hell heels. Stiles couldn't help but snort at the outfit. Which was an even more amusing moment thanks to Mayor Hale choking on her champagne at the sight of her eldest daughter. Mr Hale on the other hand doubled over in laughter from a corner. 

"Bonjour, ladies and gentlemen." Laura spoke in a heavy fake French accent as she passed tables and waved gracefully at the gapers. She sat down next to her brother and finally changed her pleasant smile into a victorious grin. 

"They had a bet." Isaac muffled from his muffin. 

"Eh?" Stiles took his eyes off Derek who was grinning as much as his sister, passing over money. "Wait, where did you get the muffin from?" 

"Not important. Derek bet that Laura wasn't able to offend their mother at a social gathering because Mayor Hale is so open minded about everything." Isaac answered and stood up from the table looking around. "Hey, I'm gonna go hang out at that table now. You're out of food." He left Stiles to his lonesome. Which of course just enabled the Stilnski to oogle Derek Hale some more. And for that Stiles didn't need any company. 

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

"He's gonna call me." Erica chirped happily the next day as Stiles scanned the goddamn bottle of coke. "See what happens when you put yourself out there?" She shoved more gum on the conveyour belt. "Good things, Batman. Good things." She showed her teeth in a wide smile. He just glanced at her.

"You need whitening tooth paste." Her smile turned into a murderous glare pretty quickly.

"You're a dick, Batman."

"Seriously it's on sale this week. You should get some. You know yellow don't work with red lipstick."

"How about you go fuck yourself? My teeth are fucking perfect all yellow and shit. So shut the fuck up.” 

“How about I don’t let you use my employee discount?” He batted his eyelashes. Erica hissed at him but went to get the toothpaste anyways. Usually BuyAll was empty in the school hours so Stiles could screw around without getting caught by the manager who wanted to fire him but had no actual legal reason to. Sometimes being efficient, incredible at lying and the son of the local law enforcement helped a person out. Stiles and a bored kid from community college were the only ones on tills 

Erica came back after a few minutes carrying a tube of toothpaste. She was looking at it intently before passing it over to him.

“Does this really work?” She asked unsurely and Stiles couldn’t help his mouth twitch. 

“I thought you didn’t care about your teeth being yellow.” 

“I don’t.” Erica shrugged. “I’m happy with the way my body looks and it ain’t my fault that even though I use proper tooth brushing etiquette with a good toothpaste, they still are not as white as they look like on TV.” She rolled her eyes. “But it doesn’t hurt to try some other stuff, does it?” Stiles felt himself smile. Genuinely smile at her.

“You’re doing this for Boyd, aren’t you? You really like him. That’s adorable.” He scanned the toothpaste. 

“Yeah, and maybe when I’m all hooked up with my boy, I can hook you up with yours.” Stiles’ head shot up. “Oh, come on, Batman. The blind saw how you stared at Hale.” He sighed annoyed with her again.

“$12.79, Reyes. Pay up and get out.” She didn’t even flinch as he swiped her card and sashayed out of the store. Stiles spun around on his stool to look around his work place. The ceremony was fine, his dad got a few awards, his department got some as well. Stiles wanted badly to call in sick the next day so he could take his dad out for a celebratory breakfast but then he remembered, he didn’t actually have any money so he needed to go into work.

“Uhm, are you open?” Stiles spun around to see hazel green eyes glaring at him. 

“Yeah. Yah. Yes damn, yeah I am. So open. Like my head is full of stuff.” He babbled. “What? I mean, hahaha, no what I mean is that yes. My till is open.” Stiles tried to concentrate on just scanning the barcodes but his hands kept on fumbling around and his mind was working on overload between trying to be super witty to keep this encounter longer and having it end as quickly as it could be possible. He thought about trying to make a joke when he was trying to find the barcode on the oreos. For some reason, no matter how hard he looked at the damn packaging, the barcode wasn’t there. 

“Your dad deserved those awards.” Derek said smoothly startling Stiles into dropping the oreos onto the counter. They of course scanned at that precise second. “He’s really good at his job.” Derek moved to pack up the stuff that was already scanned into a Jane Eyre tote bag. “A brilliant sheriff. You should be proud.” Stiles stilled scanning eggs before passing them over to Derek. Their fingertips inches apart. 

“I am. proud.” He replied slowly. “I’m proud of my dad of everything he does.” Derek blinked at him for a few seconds.

“Oh. Good.” He nodded putting the rest of his stuff in the tote bag. “So your friend Erica and Boyd, huh? It’s crazy.” Stiles actually had to think for a second. Was Derek Hale, _the_ Derek Hale, basketball-legend-and-present-day-hero Derek Hale, most-popular-guy-in-high-school-and-the-biggest-star-of-Stiles’-wet-dreams Derek Hale, trying to make small talk? With Stiles? Stiles Stilinski? Stiles _’Scott, come on. I’m 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defence.’_ Stilinski? The oddball kid with an overactive body, a mouth that spewed out nonsense 48/7 and a pretty impressive essay on the history of male circumcision? “She’s quite the character.”

“Yeah. What are you doing?” Stiles couldn’t stop himself from asking. Derek looked at him bewildered with his hand in his back pocket to pull out his wallet. Stiles certainly did not imagine his own hand in that pocket.

“Huh?” 

“Derek, you’ve literally never spoken to me before. So I’m a little confused here.” Stiles pulled up the balance screen. “Do you need something from me? Info on Erica? Something from Scott? Allison? I don’t have any influence on Isaac. Kira? My dad?” He sighed and looked at Derek with tired eyes. There was an old lady slowly coming over to his till. 

“No. N-no.” Derek’s eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. “I didn’t— I’m not— Uhm.” Stiles sighed once more.

“$34.65.” He didn’t even glance at Derek as the other man passed him 40 bucks. The old lady was getting closer. Stiles thought she was adorable. He gave back Derek his change on the receipt, avoiding any physical contact. “Congrats on your awards too. You’re a good firefighter.” He mumbled still ignoring Derek on his left but feeling hazel eyes on him. 

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

“Hey, bro.” Scott smiled his big puppy smile as he dropped himself next to Stiles. “Check it out. I think Deaton is finally ready to let me go full time.” He shared his wonderful news and grabbed the slice of pizza out of Stiles’ hand. “Yum, barbecue sauce." 

"That's great, Scotty." Stiles replied and grabbed another piece of yummy deliciousness from the box. "You've worked hard for it."

"Yush. I did." Scott replied proudly with his mouth full. "And I think me and Maria might be getting serious too. Everything is going so good for me right now." He smiled at his best friend. "Isn't it awesome?" Stiles bit his tongue, smiled and nodded.

It's not that he wasn't happy for his best friend. Scott really did deserve to get a full time job at the local vet's. He was incredible with animals. But the thing about Scott was that everything sort of seemed to go his way. And it wasn't like he was bragging or being egoistical on purpose. Scott genuinely believed that it was a weird coincidence life worked out for him. But he was so oblivious to the fact that others had difficulties that it irritated Stiles. Yet instead of being a selfish prick who ruined his best friend's moments, he always bit his tongue and replaced irritation with the bigger part. The genuine happiness part. 

It was difficult at times. Especially when Scott hurt others with his oblivion. For example, he got into vet school and dropped Kira without even thinking of the repercussions. He sent her a text saying that it was easier for them to move on than do long distance. He didn't see anything wrong with it until Stiles literally gave him an ass kicking for the whole situation. 

"Oh. I saw Erica near the mall. I think she was on a date with Boyd. And they were on a double with Derek Hale and what's her name. The girl with the violin thing." Stiles felt his chest tighten as he heard this. It's not like he had any right to be upset over Derek having a date or anything. They've spoken once and it was weird and awkward. Scott kept on going as he reached for the remote. "Think it started with P. Or maybe J? I can't remember. But that's good, right, Erica and Boyd hooking up. She's been into him since middle school. Oh, mom is going out on dates now, you watching this? She has been having dinners with someone and she won't tell me who, penguins! We're watching penguins! Do you think you could do that thing? Slothing or something to find out who she's going out with?" Scott looked at him with big pleading eyes.

"Do you mean sleuthing?"

"Yeah, that word."

"Scott, I'm not gonna spy on Mama McCall."

"But you're so good at it." Scott whined and threw himself onto Stiles' shoulder. "Please, please, please, I just want to know she's not dating a douche bag." The curly haired young man started rubbing against Stiles cheek like a pet might to ask for cuddles. "Please, I know you wanna know who she's with too." And that was what peaked Stiles' interest. Most people believe that it was Stiles who thought of all the stupid shit he and Scott did during high school. But most of that stuff started with Scott going ' _Do you think we could get away with..?_ ' and most of the time, they did not. 

"Okay, but only if you promise to bring the snacks for the stakeout." Stiles said getting up.

"What? But you just ate pizza." 

"I'm a growing boy, Scotty. I need nourishment."

"You're 24!"

"My stake-out in my jeep, my rules."

"My mother."

"Who we're stalking." Scott looked at the penguins solemnly before getting up of the couch. "Good job, Scott. Let's get curly fries." Scott groaned but followed his now excited best friend.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

The stake-out went a bit like this. Stiles drove them to the mall to pick up snacks forgetting about a certain someone which bit him in the ass the moment he stepped into the food court when that someone screamed his name across the building.

"But mom." Scott whined as a hand attached to a very dangerous blonde starting waving fairly spastic. 

"Forget it, McCall. She's found us. We're done with this investigation for the night." He sighed as Erica stood up and put her hands on her hips with a devilishly gleeful expression. They shuffled over to the table that Erica occupied with Boyd, Derek and the girl Scott was talking about earlier. Stiles couldn't recall her name either.

"Well, isn't this a surprise!" Erica clapped her hands together. "What are ya up to, Batman?" Boyd glanced at Stiles for a second before returning to ignoring the universe. However anyone who knew Boyd's body language, understood that that glance was as good as a glare. 

"We're stalking someone." Stiles answered not caring at the choked noise coming out of his best friend. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to properly introduce you to my date." She smiled and batted her eyes at Boyd who did not react. "Oh, and Derek and Paige. Our chaperones." Understanding dawned on Stiles. Erica wanted to be alone with Boyd. Having other people was inconvenient. Stiles was there to resolve the situation. Derek snorted from his side of the table.

"We're just here to make sure you two control yourselves on the first date." He said with a bravado Stiles remembered from high school. Nothing like the Derek he spoke with awkwardly at the convenience store. "It's for your own good."

"That's right, Dee. You tell them." Paige laughed at Erica's grumpy face and Boyd who seemed to sigh. 

"Uuuuuuh. This is all cool and all but we've got slotting." Scott intejected.

"Sleuthing." Stiles corrected.

"Yeah, that word. So we're gonna go." Erica immediately jumped out of her seat and clamped her hands on their elbows in a bruising grip.

"No, no, no, no, noooo. You two are invited to join us." She whipped her head around and grabbed two plastic chairs from the nearest table. "Sit boys." She ordered by pushing them into the plastic so hard, Stiles was sure his ass was going to break the chair. "Sleuthing, that's interesting. Did you guys know that Stiles actually took the detective exam when he was 18 and scored the perfect score."

"No." Paige said and smiled at Stiles. Derek was focused on his food. Which consisted of a few curly fries. "I didn't know that. That's really impressive." Stiles shrugged.

"No big deal." He glared at Erica. "How did you know that?" She snorted. Stiles looked at Scott who shook his head wide eyed. "Reyes."

"I'm the Sheriff's drinking buddy. You think the guy can hold his liquor? You're a chip off the old block as well." She explained. Everyone at the table remained awkwardly quiet looking between Stiles and Erica. She grinned from her chocolate cake. 

“You drink with my dad?” Stiles said quietly before lunging across the table at her. And another session of tumbling around whilst fighting proceeded between the Stiles Stilinski and the Erica Reyes. Paige screamed, Derek and Boyd shouted, Scott rolled his eyes, the security guards all happily grabbed their tasers.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

“You two got us banned from the mall.” Scott said with a disappointed facial expression and his arms crossed. “Again.” He sighed staring at Erica and Stiles. The two were sat on the curb of the parking lot icing their faces and leaning on each other. Boyd was hovering nervously whilst Derek and Paige just stared bewildered. “I think you two owe everyone here an apology.” Erica and Stiles snorted at that.

“Get real.”

“No way, Scotty.” They both stuck out their tongues at Scott who shook his head. 

“Will you two!” Scott shouted with desperation in his voice startling Derek, Paige and Boyd. “ACT LIKE ADULTS FOR ONCE?!” Erica and Stiles exchanged glances before bursting into laughter. “WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY?!” 

“Oh, Scotty.” Stiles stood up and put his hand on Scott’s shoulder. Erica followed his suit and leaned on Scott. 

“You trying to take the moral high ground, it’s pretty goddamn funny. McCall, you were the one who set the chem lab on fire.” She walked over to Boyd. “Hey, handsome. So this date isn’t working out so great. Mind if we take a rain check? I’m gonna head with them two tonight but what do you say about another evening?” Boyd looked at Scott and Stiles who were shrinking under his gaze. 

“Okay.” He said quietly. “I’ll call you.” He nodded at Derek and kissed Erica on the cheek. She blushed big time and Scott wolf whistled ruining her moment. Stiles expected the jump and moved out of the way as she attacked Scott with her claws. Stiles stepped over them to bid the others adieu. He smiled brightly at Derek, his eyes passing quickly over Paige.

“So sorry got you banned from the mall but honestly it’s kinda inevitable whenever the three of us are around.” He explained as Erica started to throttle Scott who was batting her head with his shoe. “It’s a good thing that Allison is not here. She’d be betting on everyone.” Stiles laughed nervously not understanding why he kept on babbling and explaining useless facts. “We’re sort of messed up.” Paige smiled sweetly and placed her hand on Derek’s forearm. 

“We should get going.” She said politely. Derek tore his gaze away from Erica and Scott rolling on the ground and focused on Stiles. His hand falling away from Paige. 

“We’re having a game night on Tuesday at the fire station. You should come, Stiles.” The Stilinski in question felt his eyebrows rise above his skull at the invitation. Derek smiled nervously and cleared his throat but his eyes remained on Stiles. 

“Ye…” Scott screeched as Erica bit into his hand. Boyd was still hovering awkwardly in the background but there was a small smile dancing on his lips as the blonde was clearly winning at this battle. “Sure. Yeah. Games. I like games. Games are fun as heck. Hahaha.” Stiles laughed hysterically. Derek grinned, his eyes lighting up and he took his phone out.

“Give me your number, I’ll send you the details.” Stiles numbly typed in his number not understanding what was happening and very aware of the fact that Paige was staring daggers at him. Derek took the phone back still stunningly happy and sent him the text with relevant information straight away. “Okay. I’ll see you then.” The three walked away leaving Stiles with his friends still bludgeoning each other on the ground. 

“FUCK ERICA I JUST SAID IT WOULDN’T HURT YOU TO FUCKING SMILE!”

“HOW ABOUT I JAM MY FIST DOWN YOUR THROAT YOU DIPSHIT! SEE HOW MUCH _YOU_ WANNA SMILE THEN!”

“Okay. What just happened?” Stiles asked the universe. The universe did not answer.


End file.
